Described below are a sensor device for generating an actuation signal, processed in dependence on an underlying surface state, wherein the sensor device has a transducer for converting an actuation, applied to the transducer, into a raw actuation signal. The transducer can have, for example, a touch screen or a touch pad.
Also described is a vehicle which has such a sensor device. The vehicle can be, for example, an aircraft, a water craft and/or a land craft, in particular a passenger car or a truck.
In addition, a method for generating an actuation signal which is processed in dependence on an underlying surface state is described.
In the case of an operator control part (for example touch pad) in which an actuation force or an actuation movement plays a role, undesired triggering of a function can occur on a poor quality underlying surface. The cause of this is the mass inertia of the hand or finger on the operator control part and the associated undesired application of a force to the operator control part.
US2011/0084913A1 describes a method for arranging actuation symbols on a touch-sensitive display in a manner which is adapted to the situation and as a function of a movement activity which is sensed by an acceleration meter. In order to carry out the known method, a separate acceleration meter is required which increases the expenditure on manufacture and maintenance, as well as the risk of a failure, the space required in the vehicle and the weight of the vehicle.